


The Busy Bean

by Eternal_Peace_is_Overrated



Series: Progress (Not Perfection) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Modern Era, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Peace_is_Overrated/pseuds/Eternal_Peace_is_Overrated
Summary: They forgot to mention, she thinks absently, how beautiful he is.Oh, he’s far too skinny for a man his height, his curls just a tad too long, his hands trembling just a bit too much, and he's higher than the sky, but beautiful.Immediately, his eyes lock onto hers, intense and so very green, and she really doesn’t understand why she flushes under the intensity because she doesn’t even like men, has a girlfriend waiting at home for her, but there’s just something about the way that he looks at her- it’s not lust, she knows how that looks, but it’s something, something that makes her feel like she’s at the very center of the universe.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Original Character(s)
Series: Progress (Not Perfection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	The Busy Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hi! Hello!
> 
> This is my first Umbrella Academy fic. I have not read the comics, I have only watched the show and read lots and lots and LOTS of fic, and have found a general love for Klaus Hargreeves that simply will not go away. 
> 
> Any mistakes that have been made are mine and mine alone- this baby was cranked out around roughly three in the morning, so please bear that in mind. 
> 
> I don't claim to understand his characterization, because it is so very unique in a way that is difficult to capture but, but I hope I at least did a somewhat adequate job at it. 
> 
> If you enjoy this, or have any constructive criticism, I would love a kudos or comment!
> 
> Thank you lovelies for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy!

There were three rules that, in no uncertain terms, absolutely _must_ be followed in order to work at _The Busy Bean_ coffee shop. 

One: keep any and all personal belongings locked in the back office, otherwise they _will_ be stolen. Even if it’s just a hair scrunchie (because, somehow, they have been snatched off of people's wrists and sometimes even _out of their hair_ ). 

Two: any spills must be cleaned up _immediately_ , no matter how big or small; no matter how busy or slow they were at the time of the spill (“there was an _incident_ , Jamie, and it is not one that will be happening again. There were _racoons,_ for fucksake.”)

Three: when the skinny, green eyed, eccentric junkie comes in, give him a hot (or cold, depending on the season) drink and whatever fresh pastry had been baked that morning, and do not question when he starts talking to thin air (“And do not charge him, Jamie. _Ever.”)_

Admittedly, the first two were nothing strange- she grew up on the wrong side of town, she knew exactly how people got when they were desperate, and really- racoons were _not_ something any sane person would want to deal with, least of all at their place of work. 

The third one, though, and arguably the most important given how many times it was repeated after she had been hired...that one made significantly less sense. 

Or, at least, it did until the first time he came in during one of her shifts. 

It was an absolutely miserable winter afternoon, the sun nowhere in sight, the clouds heavy in the sky and the snow coming down so heavily it was almost impossible to see. 

They could have closed. 

They _should_ have, dammit, it was basically blizzarding, and most of the other shops already had.

Except. 

Except Andrea, Jamie’s manager, a severe woman in her early sixties, was adamant about _not_ closing, under the not impossible but improbable chance that the _junkie_ would somehow find his way through the storm and into the coffee shop instead of holing up somewhere to ride it out. 

Honestly, Jamie didn’t know why she would bother, clearly no sane person, not even a drug addict, would weather the storm just to come into a coffee shop that had semi-decent coffee and really, really damn good cinnamon buns. 

Apparently, she was wrong, because not ten minutes later, the door chimed and a figure stumbled inside, all willowy limbs and snow packed boots and trembling hands and _great_ , Jamie knew this kind of person, she knew a junkie when she saw one, she knew this _had_ to be the one they kept the damn shop open for and she was so god damn _irritated_ that they would do that for one, single person who was crazy enough to be out that she was half tempted to quit right then and there, uncertain of her own patience and knowing her fiery temper might just get her fired anyways if she had to _stay open during a blizzard for a junkie_ one more time; in fact, she was so caught up in her internal rant that she was tempted to tell him to buy something or get _out_ , raising her head to do just that but then-

-then, he smiled. 

Blindingly bright, kohl lined eyes dancing, pupils blown wide; absolutely breathtaking. 

They forgot to mention, she thinks absently, how _beautiful_ he is. 

Oh, he’s far too skinny for a man his height, his curls just a tad too long, his hands trembling just a bit too much, and he's higher than the sky, but beautiful. 

Immediately, his eyes lock onto hers, intense and so very _green_ , and she really doesn’t understand why she flushes under the intensity because she doesn’t even _like_ men, has a girlfriend waiting at home for her, but there’s just something about the way that he _looks_ at her- it’s not lust, she knows how that looks, but it’s _something_ , something that makes her feel like she’s at the very center of the universe. 

And then he starts talking, bright smile locked onto his face, babbling quietly, talking too fast for her to really understand and occasionally pausing to look at the empty air next to him, nodding sagely, and then continuing on. 

Jamie, apparently, has forgotten how to function like a regular human being, because Andrea has to swoop in, coming around the counter with the softest smile Jamie has ever seen on her face, saying happily, 

“Klaus! I knew I’d see you tonight. Sit, sit, let me get you a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, yeah?”

And if possible, the junkie- Klaus- lights up even more, nods eagerly, and settles into the nearest worn in armchair. 

It takes Jamie a moment to break out of her stupor, but when she does, she goes to plate the large muffin while Andrea makes the hot chocolate, shooting her a knowing look. 

“Klaus, dear,” Andrea says, grabbing the muffin as she takes the hot chocolate out to Klaus. “How are you doing, hm? It’s a bad one out there, tonight. Find a safe place?”

That makes Klaus pause his rambling, and then shrug like it doesn’t matter, waving a hand ( _hello_ , it says) absently in the air. 

“Oh, you know me, Andy- I’ll find a place, don’t you worry that lovely little head of yours.”

Andrea frowns at the response, saying firmly, 

“You had better. Can’t have you getting sick, not like last year. Don’t think you’d survive another one like that.”

Klaus giggles, runs a trembling hand through the mop of curls atop his head, eyes darting to the empty air beside him and then back to Andrea, saying, 

“I think I’ll manage.”

Andrea’s frown deepens, but Klaus has turned his attention to the muffin and pays it no mind, saying brightly, childlike in his happiness,

“Oh, blueberry!”

Jamie has a need to point out that Andrea already _told_ him what kind of muffin it was, but she’s not heartless enough to ruin his moment of glee. 

In fact, she’s tempted to force feed him _all_ of the muffins; he really is far too skinny. Even she can tell that, despite the long fur coat he wears over (yes, that is what she thinks it is) his long black dress. Not suitable for winter but then, clearly he doesn’t have many options. At least he’s wearing a coat. 

It takes him halfway through his muffin and his second mug of hot chocolate, but his eyes suddenly focus on Jamie again, like he had forgotten she was there entirely, though this time she’s at least prepared for it. 

“Oh!” He gasps. “Oh, you’re new! Aren’t you just _lovely_ , really, your makeup is absolutely fantastic and you have _got_ to tell me where you got your nails done They’re just wonderful, truly.” He places a hand over his heart, as if to show he isn’t lying, and Jamie can’t help the smile that’s starting to form. 

“Well,” she says, only a bit shyly, “I’ll tell you where I got my nails done, but only if you tell me where you got that coat. It’s gorgeous.” 

Klaus positively _lights up_ , his already bright grin going blinding. 

“ _Danke_ ,” he says, and then starts off on a long story involving an upper class snobby woman who was wearing a “simply beautiful fur coat and a string of _incredibly_ expensive pearls”, half a pizza that ended up getting run over, one homophobic slur, and a rather unfortunately timed comedown that absolutely destroyed any patience he may (or may not) have had. 

Jamie lets the chatter wash over her, smiling indulgently, and she understands. 

Klaus is in there for nearly two hours, basking in the warmth, and Jamie is happy to bask with him. 

They discuss everything they can manage to fit (and that’s a lot) into two hours, and when his hands start shaking worse and his eyes dart around the room and his shoulders hunch inwards, Jamie politely pretends she doesn’t see the two pills he drops into his mouth, and that the hot chocolate she refills _certainly_ is not to help him wash them down. Anything to get rid of that haunted look in his eyes. 

Between talk of nails, and fashion, and boys and girls and everyone, Jamie had dropped onto the arm of his chair, laughing at whatever story he was telling now, and he’d leaned his shoulder ever so slightly against her thigh and then just _frozen_ , like the warm touch was foreign, before melting into it, sneaking furtive glances up at her to make sure it was alright and she merely smiled and nodded, and if she leaned a little closer- well, it most definitely was _not_ because for a moment, he had looked achingly vulnerable and so very lonely that it made her heart hurt. 

And it _certainly_ wasn’t because of the way he shuddered like it was the first time he’d been touched in years. 

Jamie was not so secretly happy to indulge. 

But, far too soon in her opinion, it came time to close the shop. 

The blizzard had slowed, snow now only coming in gentle flurries, but Klaus looked at it like it was going to swallow him whole the moment he stepped outside. 

“Well, ladies, as truly wonderful as this has been...it is time for me to bid you adieu,” Klaus murmurs, pushing himself to his feet with a world weary sigh. 

“Oh,” Jamie says, ignoring the uncomfortably churning in her gut as she realizes Klaus is going to have to try to find some place to stay tonight where he won’t freeze to death; as she realizes that no matter where he goes, whatever is haunting him will be there too; that neither her nor Andrea can be there to let him talk to, or lean into, when he needs it (and logically, she knows she shouldn’t feel so strongly about a man she’s only just met, but there’s just something about Klaus that makes it impossible not to). 

“Cheer up, lovely,” Klaus says, misinterpreting her discomfort for disappointment that their time is over. He gently nudges her chin up, flashing her a brilliant smile. “I’ll be back. I always am, like a barnacle.” He winks. 

Jamie smiles, small but certain, and says, 

“Oh, I know you’ll be back. But I don’t know that you’ll be safe, and I don’t like that.” 

Klaus freezes, just for a moment, clearly caught off guard, before his smile warms, melts into something sweeter. 

“I’ll try my very best, dear, just for you.”

“Klaus,” Jamie starts, almost desperately. “If you want to stay with-”

“Hush now, Jamie dear, I’ll be just fine.” 

And with that, he leans down to press a kiss to both of her cheeks, flashes another blinding smile at Andrea, holds up his hand in a wave ( _goodbye_ , this time) and whisks out the door. 

Jamie stares after him, not really sure what to feel, and Andrea lets out a breath and goes to lock the door after him, offering, 

“That’s how we all feel, after Klaus.” Andrea stares out after him, a frown on her face as she watches him trudge through the thick snow until he’s out of sight. 

“He’s one of the good ones, isn’t he?” Jamie asks, voice soft. 

Andrea turns to face her and nods, corners of her lips turned down unhappily. 

“I don’t know what’s happened to that boy, or how he got to be where he is today,” she says with a deep sigh. “But yes. He’s one of the good ones. I just don’t think he knows it.” 

Jamie nods, absently staring at the gently falling snow, before letting out a sigh herself and going to finish cleaning up any messes made during Klaus’s stay and truly, desperately hoping he finds a safe place to rest his head for the night. 

She doubts it, but she can hope. 

She hasn’t prayed for anyone in _years_ , probably not since she was ten and her mother stopped sending her to church with her brothers every Sunday morning. 

But now, to any and every god that might listen, she does.

  
  



End file.
